


Vuoropuhelua univalveessa

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, draamaa, synkistelyä, unia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim nukkuu ja herää, nukkuu ja herää. Uni ja valve vuorottelevat hänen sellissään sulavasti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuoropuhelua univalveessa

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu alun perin maaliskuussa 2013. Se syntyi halusta kirjoittaa jotain nimenomaan Moriartysta.
> 
> Tämän ficin maailmassa Sebastian Moran on kuollut ennen _The Great Gamen_ tapahtumia. Kiitokset traagisesta headcanonista [sensaatiolle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio) ja hänen ficilleen _Väsymystaistelu_. Suosittelen siis lukiessa unohtamaan kolmoskauden esittelemän Moranin, josta ei vielä vuosi sitten ollut fandomissa tietoakaan.

Selli on karu.  
  
Maailma on aina ollut tällainen ja minun on tullut vain selviytyä.  
  
Minä nukun.  
  
*  
  
Carl Powers nauraa, nauraa, nauraa niin kovaa ja kimeästi. Minä huudan: Lopeta, sinä olet kuollut, kuollut, minun ansiostani! Miksi naurat!  
  
Terävät sanat juuttuvat kurkkuuni. Häpeän ja tukehdun omaan loistavuuteeni.  
  
Kummajainen! Psykopaatti, psykopaatti!  
  
Sentään minä osaan hengittää veden alla.  
  
Vähitellen Carl Powersin kasvoilta katoaa väri ja nauru muuttuu matalammaksi. Sherlock Holmes iloitsee kanssani.  
  
Minä herään.  
  
*  
  
Jäämiehen ilme on mitäänsanomaton. Kipu ei ole todellista, suljen sen vaivatta ulkopuolelle siinä missä kaiken muunkin. Minua tylsistyttää.  
  
Kun olemme valmiita, en ole sanonut vielä sanaakaan ja Mycroft Holmesin jähmeä maski rakoilee. Riks raks.  
  
Anna minulle hänet niin minä luovutan sinulle merkityksettömiä tiedonmuruja. Reilu vaihtokauppa, ota tai jätä.  
  
Jäämies ottaa. Voi että, hetken jo luulin häntä älykkääksi.  
  
*  
  
Ihmettelen miten Sherlock Holmes voi kieltäytyä unesta, kun ympäröivä todellisuus on tällainen.  
  
*  
  
Minä nukahdan ja unohdan olla vahva.  
  
Sebastian.  
  
Ei se ollut minun vikani. Ei ollut!  
  
Eihän?  
  
Minä herään, pudistan veren käsistäni ja ymmärrän Sherlock Holmesia taas hieman paremmin.  
  
En nuku kolmeen päivään. Masturboin vartijaa hämmentääkseni, en siksi että kaipaan. Minä tein valintani jo aikoja sitten.  
  
Minä en kuollut.  
  
*  
  
Tuijotan tyhjyyteen ja näen lukemattomia mahdollisuuksia, joihin olisin voinut tarttua.  
  
*  
  
Nukun vastentahtoisesti, sellin perimmäisessä nurkassa. Sherlock Holmes makaa vieressäni silmät auki ja kyljellään kuin vainaja. Hän katsoo minuun. Hän ei katso minua.  
  
"Olen perheeni kuopus", hän kertoo ja hänen hengityksensä on olematonta. "Lapsuuteni vietin lähinnä omissa oloissani. Kemia oli intohimoni jo varhain. Sain ensimmäisen kemistinsettini neljänvanhana. Tein kokeita aamusta iltaan ja opin jaksollisen järjestelmän kerralla ulkoa. Koulussa hyppäsin kahden luokka-asteen yli ja tehtävät olivat silti naurettavan helppoja. Inhosin opiskelemista mutta pidin uuden oppimisesta. Puhun ranskaa ja espanjaa yhtä sulavasti kuin äidinkieltäni. Saksan opinnot lopetin kuitenkin lyhyeen, sillä opettaja ärsytti minua tavattomasti."  
  
"Tylsää", mumisen unissani.  
  
"En välittänyt hankkia ystäviä, koska kukaan ei suostunut ymmärtämään ajatusmaailmaani. Silti minulla on aina ollut tarve saada muut vakuuttumaan älykkyydestäni."  
  
"Minä rakastaisin sinut rikki. Tappaisin vuoksesi", tunnustan.  
  
En saa vastausta.  
  
"Enkä olisi edes ensimmäinen laatuani", huokaan ja keskustelumme päättyy.  
  
*  
  
Pohdin miksei Sherlock Holmes voi olla yhtä yksin kuin minä olen. Suunnittelen murhaa, jota en tule toteuttamaan, en oikeasti, koska se tekisi hänet yhtä onnettomaksi kuin minä olen.  
  
Luovutan ja alan nukkua. Olen nukkunut viime aikoina paljon.  
  
*  
  
Suloinen Molly Hooper vierailee luonani ja kertoo, ettei meillä ole toivoa. Ettei se ole minun vikani vaan hänen.  
  
Hän kietoo minut kuninkaalliseen viittaan ja lupaa: Sinä tulet löytämään onnesi, Jim. Sinä olet hyvä ja hieno ihminen.  
  
Otan kruunun päästäni ja kruunaan hänet. Molly punastuu ja alkaa itkeä. Minua ei kaduta, etten tappanut häntä.  
  
Minä olisin sopivampi Sherlock Holmesille, Molly Hooper olisi hänen arvoisensa, mutta Sherlock Holmespa ei huoli meistä kumpaakaan.  
  
Kun Molly suutelee minua poskelle, käännän päätäni. En poispäin vaan hänen huuliaan kohti, ja siitä huolimatta hän vajoaa torjuttuna jalkoihini eikä nouse enää ylös. Hän itkee meidät veden alle, ja Carl Powers nauraa kunnes hukkuu. Vesi on punaista ja tuoksuu Sebastianilta. Kännykkäni soi.  
  
Stayin' alive, stayin' alive!  
  
Minä herään ja haluan kuolla, mutten aivan vielä.  
  
*  
  
En muista pyytäneeni tätä sydäntä omakseni.  
  
*  
  
Spekuloin joutessani, millainen pari me olisimme. Holmes ja Moriarty. Moriarty ja Holmes.  
  
Watsoneita on maailma pullollaan ja silti.  
  
Maailma on myös karu, joten raavin sellin seinään Sherlock Holmesin nimen. Lopputulos on oitis kodikkaampi.  
  
*  
  
Nukun ja herään, nukun ja herään, eikä aikaa kulu tarpeeksi. Lopulta en haluaisi nukahtaa lainkaan. En myöskään herätä.  
  
Elän jonkinlaisessa välitilassa lyhyen ja autuaan hetken.  
  
*  
  
En odottanut näkeväni häntä enää ennen kuin kohtaisimme oikeasti. Olen iloisesti yllättynyt.  
  
Istun valtaistuimella ja tarkastelen maata, jota en tunne hallitsevani, kun Sherlock Holmes saapuu. Hän ei sano sanaakaan polvistuessaan eteeni.  
  
Kysyn häneltä syytä moiseen. En hiljaisuuteen vaan alistumiseen.  
  
Hän sanoo, että tiedän vastauksen.  
  
En ole koskaan halunnut luovutusvoittoa. Olen janonnut ainoastaan tasavertaisuutta, kilpailua joka päättyisi yhteiseen voittoon. Ongelmattomaan loppuun.  
  
Nousen ja nain häntä koko hoviväen katseen alla. Hän ei inahdakaan enkä minä koe minkäänlaista tyydytystä.  
  
*  
  
En tunnistaisi toivoa vaikka se tanssisi silmieni edessä.  
  
*  
  
Hän ei jätä minua rauhaan. Sellainen on minun Sherlockini, hymähdän ja päätän sisustaa sellin kokonaan hänen nimellään. Eihän yksi kerta riitä mihinkään, opin sen jo kolmetoistavuotiaana. Teot vaativat toistoja, jotta niitä voi todella sanoa tarkoittavansa.  
  
Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock  
  
Olen jo niin lähellä että sattuu. Nukahdan hymy huulillani.  
  
*  
  
Makaamme yhä keskellä valtaistuinsalin lattiaa, Sherlock Holmes ja minä. Hän huohottaa ja minä laskeudun alemmas suutelemaan hänen jalkojaan.  
  
Hän kertoo pitävänsä mehiläisistä ja minua naurattaa. Paljastan hänelle viimeisen suunnitelmani. Hän ei näe siinä ammottavaa aukkoa ja minä alan valua kylmää hikeä.  
  
Hiki jähmettyy teräksiseksi lasiksi ja sulkee meidät näytille Tower of Londoniin. Sherlock on alasti sylissäni, minä kannattelen häntä kuin vapahtajaa ja tajuan vapauden olevan ainoa vankilani. Traagista.  
  
*  
  
Me löydämme kyllä onnemme, Sherlock. Me löydämme sen yhteisestä ikiunesta.  
  
Sellin ovi avautuu ja minä tiedän olevani valmis lähtemään.


End file.
